AU Young Justice
by Aripadenoapte
Summary: There are many universes out there some with no heroes or villains, some with no life, some far more advance than us. Each universe consists of different people making different decisions and this is the story of one of those universes. (NOTE: Mainly OCs and not just mine)
1. Characters

**HEROS:**

Archer

Power Star

Gingerly: Unknown

XxBatgirl-RobinxX: NightStalker

Roar: Phantasm

Shadow2017: Legion

LiaTheLaxChick: Infinity

Nightmare: Mocking J

POMForever: Nauru

SuperNerdDC: Nothing

TheNewBatgirl: Shadow Mistress

* * *

**VILLAINS:**

Red Bird

Maestro

Hellion9: Gunslinger

Grays83718: Armi

(Guest): Kin

i like f00d: Enchantra

BrokenUnableToFix: Agony

TheNewBatgirl: Jester

XxBurningAngel113xX: Glaz-Vykupa (Vyku)

XxBurningAngel113xX: Striker

* * *

**A.N: list of characters and who they belong to.**


	2. Gotham City

Eyes hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses scanned the area. The grungy city was still awake though with less than savory characters. The homeless people surrounding trash can fire were illuminated by the orange glow, unaware of the person hiding in the dark. The brunet teen looked at his watch before hearing a noise. Staying in the shadows he climbed up a nearby fire escape. A barely seen shiver and a slight curse over the chilly night air was the only noise as he went. He spotted the noise; two would be carjackers. He pulled out an arrow from his black and dark purple quiver then lined up. A light ping was heard from the similarly colored compound bow as it sent the arrow whistling as the culprits. It landed between them harmlessly. One of the two nudged the other and they looked at it. The arrow blinked once before encasing them in adhesive foam. A quick call to the police and he was off. As he neared the clock tower he spotted his mentor waiting near the top. A smile appeared as he pulled out his birthday present and shot it. Grappling hooks where so much faster than climbing all the way.

"You stick out like a sore thumb." He quipped s he neared. The emerald clad man turned to look at him. Relief showed on his features as he saw the teen.

"Archer," He greeted, "You're late."

The teen called Archer shrugged a little before replying.

"Carjackers." The blonde man sighed and looked to the teen with slight worry.

"Just call me if you're late, this is Gotham, I worry."

"I know Green Arrow." Archer replied while resting his bow across his shoulders.

"Meet back up at 0100." Green Arrow ordered before shooting off. Archer turned in the opposite direction before shooting his arrow and being on his way. He landed softly on a warehouse roof by the docks. A noise caught his attention in the otherwise quite area. Softly climbing down he peeked into the warehouse window. It was murky but he could see a figure. Soon another joined, this one was taller and he was carrying something. Archer slipped through the window and made his way closer. He hid behind a stack of crates.

"Oooo! A new toy!" Came a girl's voice, "That means I can get rid of the old one."

"Where should I put him?" Came a male's voice. He peeked around the corner; the boy with a bag had his back to him so he could only see the back of the outfit. It was a strange dragon like armor that spiked rather than lay flat. A white hood hid his head and the neon green out lines of the white armor was irritating to look at. The girl he could see easily though. Her outfit was very similar to the infamous Harley Quinn's but in purple and black and there was no hat allowing him to see shoulder length green hair.

"Hmm… put him there! Now I'll just take care of the old one…" The girl walked out of his view.

"Can we just let this one go?" The other asked quietly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Archer notched his bow and slipped out from round the crates.

"Stop right there." Archer's voice rang out. The girl had a knife in her hand and there was a bloodied, almost unrecognizable person there.

"Hey Vyku! Look who came to play with us! To bad I was hoping for the bat brat but oh well." The teen turned around, his head hidden in the darkness of the hood. A growl ripped through his throat and he tossed the bag aside, it let out a groan. The girl giggled happily at the sight.

"This'll be fun!" Vyku ran forward and Archer cursed the speed at which he moved, it wasn't overly fast but it was fast enough to cause some issues. He started letting arrows fly. He noticed the girl sneaking up on his side with a knife and the Vyku just kept getting closer. At the last second Archer used his bow to block the jab from the knife, but he missed the crowbar that hit him with such force that he went flying back. Blinking suddenly he was held up by Vyku. His movements were slower than he would have liked but he managed to get out. Suddenly he felt something pierce his side looking down he saw the knife sticking out of his side. He tried stopping the blood. Blurrily he saw exactly what he had gotten into and just as they started moving closer several ninja stars were flying through the air. The girl managed to back flip way and Vyku turned to stop the onslaught from hitting him.

"Looks like you could use some help." A girl said just out of his line of sight. He focused on the two opponents. Vyku charged at him while the girl went towards the other. The fight lasted sometime, Archer slowly becoming more and more sluggish from the steady loss of blood. The girl seemed to be fairing better than he was but he couldn't tell how much better. Suddenly Vyku froze, unmoving.

"Infinity." Greeted the first female hero.

"Mocking J." greeted Infinity in a slight monotone voice. Archer surveyed the area for a moment before,

"Where's the girl?" he asked looking for the pale villainess.

"Here I am!" She yelled and there was a painful sound then Vyku was moving again. Archer backed up and looked behind him to see the girls behind him. The second girl was dazed but seemed otherwise fine. Before they could engage once more there was a shot sent into the air.

"That's enough!" snapped an all too familiar voice. Vyku seemed tense while the green haired one pouted. Archer felt one of the girls move slightly.

"Make one move and there's a street full of people just waiting to blow up." The person dropped down into the light and Archer growled slightly. Ebony hair in a long pixie cut while her eyes were hidden behind a black domino mask and she wore a black trench coat with a bright red turtleneck shirt that had yellow claps. He recognized the girl.

"You're pretty far from home." He commented getting into a defensive position. He glanced to where his bow was lying.

"I could say the same thing." She commented, "So I see you have some new friends."

"I'm not the only one." The girl shrugged in a bored manner

"Actually I'm on babysitting duty."

"I don't need a babysitter!" yelled the green haired girl.

"Well someone is paying me to keep you out of jail or dying until your parents get out, so I'm pretty sure that counts as babysitting. Now, while we have the chance, let's go. We don't need the heroes coming for their sidekicks." She rolled her eyes slightly before adding,

"We can pick you up more _toys_ later. Right now let's get to a more secure location." The first two villains walked over, Vyku was slightly tense still, as though worried and the girl looked irritated but otherwise unaffected.

"See you later Archer." The ebony villainess said in a singsong voice before turning to the two, "Come on."

With that they left. Archer finally turned around to finally take a look at the two girls. The first girl had a short-sleeved tee shirt that clung to her along with shorts. Her boots went knee high and fingerless gloves. All of that was black. The only color in her outfit was her leather jacket. Her black mask showed light purple eyes. Archer saw her put something back into her utility belt before running a hand through her straight black layered hair in annoyance.

The second girl wore an ivory white shirt with sleeves going to her elbows and a green hourglass on it. She her fingerless gloves were green while her pants and combat boots were black. Her green and white mask completely hid her eyes. Her long red hair was in a braid.

"Who was the girl?" Archer questioned as he went to check the first man. A press confirmed that the bloody mess was dead. Blinking he noticed the other was gone as well. He then went to retrieve his bow.

"Jester." The brighter costumed girl responded.

"And it sounds like you know the other." The darker one added.

"She goes by Red Bird." Archer stumbled a little before coughing. He wiped way the small dribble of blood.

"Are you here alone?" questioned Infinity as she observed the situation with a blank look.

"No." He slipped off his quiver before pressing his hand to his side. He blinked once and he was on the floor. Mocking J was trying to keep him awake while Infinity was using his communicator. The voices blurred together and slowly his vision began to go black. Soon the blackness engulfed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: Okay sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I had homework (still not finished) and I got the Injustice game. SO I ****_hope_**** that I did the characters that I put in right. I kind of wasn't thinking and put two seemingly emotionless people in. I really hope I didn't do to bad a job and I'd love to know what you think so far. I plan on doing the villains P.O.V next. It will probably go back and forth like that for this story, just a heads up.**

_TheNewBatgirl_**: _Jester_**

_XxBurningAngel13xX_**: _Vyku_**

_LiaTheLaxChick_**: _Infinity_**

_Nightmare_**: _Mocking J _**


	3. Hidden Base

Several shots were heard, echoing slightly down the halls. Red Bird had a scowl on her face while she placed her gun away.

"I gave you one job. _**One job**_ and you managed to mess it up!" She paced back and forth in front of the slightly shaking teen. His hood was down reveling his pale ginger hair and neon green eyes.

"R-red Bir-" Vyku tried to say. She sent a scathing glare to him, stopping him from saying anything more. With a sneer Red Bird started pacing again. Jester sat upside down on the sofa blowing some gum. The younger girl was twirling a knife around as she watched the interaction.

"I-" Vyku froze with terror on his face then slowly looked to the hole that now decorated the wall. A slight wisp of smoke was still coming out.

"Aw you missed!" Complained Jester. Red Bird scowled in her direction and hissed venomously,

"I do NOT miss." Jester held up her hands, one still holding the knife.

"You need to stop being so serious! Live a little! Have a laugh or two!" She then threw the knife at the older girl. A thunk was heard. Red scowled at the giggling teen from behind her specialized black gauntlet. She pulled the knife out and threw it to the side. With a glance around she saw the still quivering Russian and the laughing circus reject. Rage filled her and she marched out.

"This is why I work with actual villains and not kids." She grumbled as she left. As she walked through HER hideout she scoffed at the fact that she had to share it. Luckily it was a spare one but the effort she went to clear it of the trash took some time, and then there was setting up security and cleaning. The good thing about underground places is that it's easier to keep hidden. Whoever was paying her better double the amount. With a sigh and a wish to go to her main base of operations she turned a corner and ran into someone. Not even a second later her gun was pointed at the person.

"RED! It's me!" The guy yelled, suddenly behind her. With a quick jab of the elbow and a flip over the shoulder the person was lying on the ground with a gun pressed against his head.

"You're fast but you need more practice." Red Bird said. He pushed himself up and stood giving Red time to take in his appearance. The skin-tight suit covered his entire body and his boots overlapped it up to his knees, the buckles and straps loosened at the moment. The entire thing was ebony with deep bright purple tribal deigns decorating his sides the length of his body. A narrow visor was the only indication of where his eyes were.

"I'm aware. Why was the base moved?" He questioned.

"It was compromised. Which you can thank your friend for." The covered teen sighed.

"Vyku is a bit clumsy but he's a good fighter. Try calming down, go meditate, or call that guy up." Red Bird glared at him.

"Have you been listening to my conversations?" She demanded angrily.

"No, not on purpose I swear to you that. You get really into the conversations and don't realize we're there." Red Bird's face went blank. The teen tensed slightly, angry Red with a blank face usually meant someone was about to get shot, and as much faith as he did in his super speed he didn't trust he would get out completely unscathed if she let her rage out on him.

"Striker, how much do you hear?" Striker knew that she meant them as a whole.

"Not much, usually just the endings or you talking about missions." Red nodded. Striker watched as Red walked past him.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"I'm getting Advil, meditating then sleeping." With that she left. Striker relaxed a bit before tensing more as what Red said clicked in fully. He sped down to where the other two where. Striker saw Jester throwing darts at a picture of the Batman and his partner Robin. A sigh of relief passed through his lips as he spotted Vyku sitting tensely on the couch. Everyone knew of Vyku's fear of Red though no one, except him, understood where it came from.

"Hey! Where's birdie?" Jester asked as she cartwheeled over.

"Sleeping." Jester pouted angrily.

"She said we would pick up knew toys!"

"I can do that." Offered Vyku, wanting to get away. Striker shook his head, much to his friend's dismay.

"No. I'll pick up a new toy for you tomorrow as long as you can restrain yourself from blowing up or destroying anything here." Striker reasoned. Jester thought it over before,

"Okay I guess. But what will I do till then?"

"Sharpen your knives?" Vyku asked. Jester perked up.

"That's the first good idea I've heard from you all day! Thanks porcupine!" With that she skipped off happy for the time being.

"Ugh, girls." Groaned Vyku as he flopped the rest of the way onto the couch, his suit having been changed for normal cloths soon after arriving in a vain attempt to let Red cool down.

"Tell me about it." Striker agreed sitting in a nearby armchair.

**A.N: Okay I'm trying to post a chapter once a week, and hopefully soon I'll be able to get the story moving. Sorry it's short, I will post which characters belong to who on the very first page(?) of this story. PLEASE IF ONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE YOURS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM. I want to know if I'm doing a good job. More will be added as the story goes blah blah blah...**

**Uh... Three guess on who Red is talking to on the phone? (HINT: He is an actual DC character)**


	4. New York

A scowl was clear on the green-eyed girl as she followed Wonder Woman through the air. Her she was stuck going to New York while Archer got to see Gotham. She was never allowed there, and New York got boring after the billionth time going. As she sulked she smoothed out her hot pink skirt though it really was a mute point considering. Now don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved accompanying the Amazonian and much rather have the clear bright blue sky then the dark and depressing Gotham, but why did Archer always get to do that sort of thing? It wasn't fair. Silently she whished to land just to kick something, until she remembered her boots. They were custom made the same color as her skirt with a line of red and went to her knees, there was no way she was going to ruin a good pair of shoes on something like that.

"Power Star!" called Wonder Woman and the young girl flew closer.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to scan the area and inform me of any change, I will go meet with Superman. Stay in contact." Ordered the ebony haired woman.

"Okay." Power Star agreed though she sounded annoyed at the thought of being left out, again. Power Star watched Wonder Woman leave as she played with her hazel curls. Once the woman was out of sight she began to scan the area. Honestly she hadn't paid attention when she was told why they were coming here. A sigh passed her lips while she started patrolling.

About half an hour and still nothing, Power Star was getting annoyed fast. Turning her head a loud explosion caused her to turn and rush in the other direction. Speeding as fast as she could Power Star saw the smoke before smelling the fire. Worry spread through her and, with a cringe at the thought of ruining her outfit, she flew in. There were several people who stood as far from the fire as possible. A quick count showed there were only six. Power Star hovered trying to figure out what to do, she couldn't carry more than one person at a time and the fire was growing worse. A thought struck her. Ignoring the heat she raised her hands to the wall. The silver cuff bracelets began to glow, starting with the ruby stars and spreading to the swirls then the whole thing. A blast of red hit the wall creating a hole.

"Hurry! Get out!" She ordered. The people ran out quickly. With a nod she went to search the rest of the area. The red star in the middle of her white leotard started to dim though she paid it no mind. That proved to be a stupid idea because as soon as she finished checking, finding no one, the star died. With a shout of fear Power Star fell. Pain was the dominant feeling, as the heat of the fire grew more intense with each floor that was broken through. Power Star barley registered the arms as someone caught her. Smoke was filling her lungs making it harder to stay awake.

"Hang on." A voice mumbled. Suddenly she was taking lung full of fresh air. The person gently sat her on a roof. With each blink the figure became clearer.

The guy was fairly tall and wore a blue short-sleeved jump suit with a black belt that had gold trimming. His gloves were similar to the belt and he had black combat boots. Finally she looked at his face. Short dark blonde hair framed his face and there was a crescent scar under his right eye. Soot covered his face and his blue eyes held something that ticked the girl off.

"There you go! That was a close one, good thing I was here."

"And just who are you?" Power Star demanded with a glare. The boy didn't seem to hear her and just as she was about to try and punch him another voice spoke up.

"Legion," a person behind them called softly. Both Power Star and Legion turned to the voice. Another boy stood there a bit awkwardly.

"Oh hey NightStalker, I thought you weren't coming?" Legion questioned, ignoring the fuming girl.

"Well, I wasn't but I thought you could use some help." Power Star glared as she studied the new comer since she was being ignored. The guy, NightStalker, was very tall and skinny and his outfit reminded her of a police or FBI uniform. It was all black, except for the green laces on his combat boots. A tight long sleeved shirt was under a black vest that looked to be made of Kevlar, along with tight pants and a pair of gloves. The domino mask had the lenses cut out but his eyes were fully white which unnerved her a little. Dark brown hair was in a boy band style. He noticed Power Star staring at him and a light blush appeared as he went back to studying the ground.

She looked and Legion was still talking to the other.

"Hey! I', still here!" She yelled gaining the attention on her.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Legion asked. She took the offered hand and with a stuck up voice answered.

"I'm Power Star."

"You're Wonder Woman's…partner." NightStalker stated while choosing his words carefully.

"You're with the league?" Legion questioned.

"First, I'm not her partner but she is my mentor, and second I'm not with the League, apparently I'm too young."

"How old are you?" Legion asked.

"Don't you know not to ask a woman her age?"

"I'll keep that in mind when I meet one." Power Star could feel her eye twitch. Before she could say anything Wonder Woman and Superman flew to the group.

"There you are, why didn't you keep in contact?" demanded the older woman.

"Sorry, there was an explosion so I went to help." Ashamed she continued, "I… Legion saved me." She could see the boy stand straighter beaming at that.

"Is that so? You have my thanks. Who are you?" she asked NightStalker. His face burned red and in a small voice he answered.

"NightStalker." Superman studied the boy closely. An idea and suddenly Power Star's eyes were shinning,

"Could they come with to the mountain?" The group looked to her as she asked.

"Come on, if they were bad guys they wouldn't have saved me." Legion and NightStalker shared bewildered looks while the adults shared a quite conversation. She ignored the questioning looks from the younger boys. She understood their confusion but just because she doesn't like them doesn't mean she didn't see their potential, and even if they can't do much someone on the League could at least help. The more good guys the better. A sigh was heard snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Batman won't be happy about this." Pointed out Wonder Woman.

"He'll blame me any way so why are you worried?" The man of steel questioned. Another sigh passed the Princess's lips before she turned to the boys.

"Can either of you fly?" NightStalker shook his head while Legion, who for once was quite, nodded.

"Uh, heh, I can't fly at the moment." Power Star admitted earning a worried glare from Wonder Woman.

"She should be checked out by a doctor," NightStalker spoke up nervously, "She was in a fire." Wilting under Wonder Woman's stern glare she walked over to her mentor. Superman went to get NightStalker. Soon they were flying to the nearest zeta tube.

* * *

**A.N: Yay more characters, sorry it took so long, I was going to have it where it was Archer and the others at the Mountain for medical treatment but I changed my mind over that.**

**Next chapter will be villains!**


	5. Unknown

Striker and Vyku were watching Jester with unease as she sharpened her knives.

"How many has she sharpened?" asked Striker.

"She's on her twentieth." The ginger said in awe at how many knives the girl managed to get in here considering they barley had time to grab the necessities.

"Hey, I'm back." Red Bird called as she walked into the room with a large bag.

"You left?" asked Vyku earning a glare which caused him to shudder.

"Any how, I'm going out of town for a few days. I brought Jester a toy to keep her occupied. There should be enough food in this place. Do. NOT. Leave." She said in a tone that caused the boys to shudder. Red Bird tossed the bag towards Jester before turning back to the boys.

"Oh yeah, Vyku," the boy shuddered at being directly addressed, "You're coming with me." He paled and looked close to being ill.

"C-Couldn't Striker?" Red Bird glared at him.

"Man up, you're coming with." Jester grew tired of watching Vyku be a wimp so she tossed her knife and ran over to the bag. Striker couldn't help but think of a child at Christmas then shuddered at the thought. Jester and Christmas seemed like a bad combination.

"Yay!" she cried at seeing a tied up man. He was just coming to as well. In all honesty no one expected the girl to practically tackle the ebony in a hug.

"Thank you!" Just as quick as it happened it was over. The boys were trying to figure out what had happened while Red Bird started mumbling about lapse in whatever sanity the girl had and impulsiveness.

"Hurry up!" snapped Red Bird and Vyku immediately did as told.

"Remember. She doesn't leave unless I'm here. I'm being paid a lot and I don't want to have to break her out of jail." Red Bird warned Striker as she got on her motorcycle. He nodded as Vyku got on behind her.

"Be back whenever." With that they were off. Red Bird sighed at the feeling of speeding down the winding roads. It was one of the times she felt most calm. Vyku on the other hand felt close to a panic attack. Here he was with a person he was terrified of for who knew how long.

'What if she knows and she's actually taking me to get killed?' The duo continued through the dark night past cities and woods, going way above the speed limit. Red Bird didn't even start to slow down until the first rays of morning started decorating the sky. She turned to a secure area.

"I have a meeting." She stated holding up something to which the guards nodded. Gesturing to Vyku Red Bird added,

"He's with me." The guards allowed the two in. Vyku was surprised when they walked in and it looked like a normal office building. He followed Red Bird who seemed to know where they were going. Entering a room they were greeted with the sight of several people. The first that Red Bird noticed appeared to be a guy. He wore neon orange gloves boots helmet and tunic. The sleeves were green as well as the pants. A green mask covered the lower half of his face while orange goggles covered his eyes. The girl had a costume that reminded Red Bird of Bayonetta but with some altercations here and there. She had long brown hair with hazel colored eyes and light brown skin. The third was another girl who lent casually against the wall but her stance was tense and ready for a fight. Her outfit consisted of a blood red shirt with sleeves that disappeared under her elbow length fingerless gloves. Her black shorts had a silver belt with a verity of daggers and a few sais. Murky tights covered her legs as well as combat boots. Over her red shirt she wore a black V cover-up that went only to below her breasts. A black mask covered her mouth. Red Bird couldn't help but roll her eyes at the purple hair, but the auburn eyes held something making the older girl weary.

"It is good for you to join us Red Bird." A mechanical voice greeted as a shadowy figure appeared on a T.V. screen.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Red Bird.

"I saw that little…incident in Gotham and determined that you could use some…help." Red Bird narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need help." She hissed which caused Vyku to flinch back.

"You might not but your, ah, partners do. I do not doubt your abilities but I have little faith in theirs."

"They're good, they just don't listen." Red Bird shot back.

"Therefore they do need help. If they can't listen they will eventually get into a situation in which they will be out numbered. I need Jester to be kept safe and I need to have those who can get the job done. These four will join you." Red Bird narrowed her eyes. She knew there was another in the room but it frustrated her that she couldn't tell where.

"The young man in green and orange is Kin. He has ESP and is highly skilled with technology. This young girl in red is Agony. Her specialty is in daggers and sais though she is able to create or sift pain." Red Bird looked over the two with narrowed eyes before turning her attention to the purple haired girl.

"This young woman goes by Armi. She is a sorcerer who specializes in weapons." She gave a slight nod in greeting but other than that gave no indication that she was listening. That's when a boy walked out of the shadows. A full black mask and red tinted goggles covered his face. Black Kevlar armor with a flak jacket with two karambit knives on his chest. He also wore black pants and combat boots. Various knives and guns could be seen and Red Bird knew there were more hidden. He had gloves with the knuckles plated in metal.

"Hell no." passed through Red Bird's lips before the man could continue the introduction.

"I refuse to work with HIM!" Rage was rolling off Red Bird as she glared at the screen.

"I see you know Gunslinger." The person replied coolly. Red Bird was shaking as she tried not to just start shooting the place up. Vyku was pretty much cowering, really hoping she didn't shoot him.

"Yeah and I want nothing to do with that god damn son of a-"

"R-Red, m-maybe y-you calm d-d-down f-first." Vyku stuttered out and flinched when Red Bird rounded on him.

"G-Getting angry w-w-won't help." She glared a little longer before taking a deep breath in and forcing herself to calm down. Her shaking died off and when she turned to speak it was in a calmer tone.

"I refuse to have anything to do with him." The underlying anger was still there and when she said 'him' venom dripped from it. During this whole thing Gunslinger didn't even move.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I already paid him and I do not like wasting money." Red Bird started shaking and this time she didn't try calming down. Vyku almost fainted as a fist hit the wall just missing his head.

"I don't care!"

"Well with how much I'm paying you."

"YOUR basses aren't being COMPRAMISED! I've already lost two and I swear to god if he puts one foot out line while he's in MY base money be damned I'll either kick him out or kill him."

"That bridge will be crossed once we get there, so?" The voice trailed off in a question. With a glare and an angry release of breath Red Bird said,

"ONE chance and if he crosses it that's the end got it?"

"Agreed. Now I believe you will need to take these four to your current base of operation. Good Bye Red Bird, I'll be in touch." With that the screen went blank. Following a still fuming and cursing Red Bird Vyku could only hope she didn't blame him for Jester running off like she did.

* * *

**A.N: First yay! At least on the villain's side things are staring to pick up! Jester must be very important for all these people to get involved, so can anyone guess why? **

**Red Bird reallllllly hates Gunslinger and poor Vyku is convinced she's going to kill him.**

**For those who don't know Bayonetta is a video game, I was actually surprised I recognized the game! I should borrow it from my friend...**

**On another note if you guys want couples or something like that you can start messaging me who you want your OC to at least have a crush on. (That sounds awkwardly worded) I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	6. Mount Justice

It had been two days since Gotham and Archer was already feeling a lot better, luckily enough the knife missed anything vital. He still couldn't really do anything for at least another week but at least he could walk around the mountain. Right now he was sitting on the couch with a young girl with cherry red hair. She was wearing a long sleeved tight white top along with light gray padded tights and short steel tipped gray boots. Her short white gloves were on top of her dark gray jacket that was draped on the arm of the couch.

"So how have things been going here?" Archer asked. The girl shrugged.

"It's going well. I don't like school." She said in monotone. Archer gave a nod expecting that answer.

"What about your classes?" He asked while sketching a rough draft for a new arrow design.

"They treat me different." Anyone passing by would notice how the girl seemed to be talking more at Archer than to him.

"I know but they don't understand that you can take care of yourself. They're just trying to help."

"I don't like it."

"Oh!" Archer shouted remembering something, "I found some samples of different soils and such, I was wondering if you could look into it and tell me what you know or find." The girl nodded and hopped off the couch taking the samples and her things back to her room.

"Who was that?" Infinity asked. She had been staying at the mountain, which Archer was actually glad about.

"She goes by Moonix." Infinity nodded as she sat down. Archer studied her for a few moments.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She said in a snappy tone. Archer held his hands up.

"I didn't mean any offense."

"Hi." Greeted Mocking J as she entered the room. Since they had helped him out they had been visiting the mountain more often, which was good in Archer's mind even if they didn't trust anyone here.

"I haven't thanked you guys yet." Noted Archer as he took a sip of water. Mocking J gave a slightly crooked smile while Infinity gave an awkward shrug. Archer groaned at the familiar clipping of heels.

"Oh great the she devil is back." He groaned. The two girls gave him strange looks.

"ARCHER!" came the shrill shout. Archer gave an annoyed look over the couch to see Power Star storming over followed by two boys.

"Hey." He greeted the confused boys. The two gave a slight wave. Reluctantly Archer looked to the fuming girl.

"What now?" Archer asked with a sigh.

"Are you that stupid? You almost gotten yourself killed!" she shrieked.

"Wow she seems to really care about you." Infinity gave as an offhanded comment. Archer snorted.

"No she's just worried about how she would explain it without getting herself in trouble as well." Archer decided just to ignore her and turned to the two boys.

"Who're you?" he asked. Power Star huffed and refused to talk and the one boy seemed to loose his voice. The taller one sighed and looked at the floor as he answered.

"I'm NightStalker and this is Legion." Archer gave a nod and a comforting smile.

"I'm, as the she-devil shrieked, Archer." Power Star started protesting but Archer ignored her, "This is Infinity and Mocking J."

"What are they? Your harem?" Power Star snarked. Before the duo could make a comment Archer spoke,

"Wow I'm surprised that you know that word. I mean 'popular' kids re known for their looks not brains. Makes me wonder why anyone notices you. You don't have either." Fuming she was about to say something when Moonix returned.

"These samples seem to be from a lake bed that had been dry for a few years based on the lack of aquatic life and high salt content I would suggest a saline lake, and judging by some other details I would be inclined to believe it was in Canada, and I have a very good idea of which lake it is based on the other minerals." Moonix informed with a monotone voice. Archer grinned.

"Thanks." Power Star narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"What are you planning?"

"Before patrol I ran into someone, there was something off about him. Eyes were dazed and he didn't seem to notice anything around him."

"He could have been drugged.

"He wasn't the only one and they all had dirt up to their knees. SO I managed to get some samples."

"…How would they have dirt on them?" Power Star questioned.

"If it were caked on then that means that the lack had some water but if Moonix is right that means something up." NightStalker started speaking out loud.

"Today's Friday, feel like staying over?" Power Star asked, knowing exactly where this was going.

It was late Friday night as they snuck into the hanger.

"Dose anyone even know how to drive?" Infinity questioned. She was met with a chorus of 'No'.

"So how are we getting there?" Mocking J asked. Archer waved a hand dismissively.

"I called a friend, he's good with this sort of thing."

"Archer?" came the soft call.

"Over here." Archer waved. The person that came out was completely covered in a suit of metal armor.

"Who are you?" Power Star asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's Metalloid." Archer introduced. Metalloid gave a wave.

"How can you fly completely covered in metal?" Moonix asked. While they had that conversation he pulled NightStalker over to the jet, remembering that the other boy could hack. Once they were in Metalloid went to the controls.

"Everyone in?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Archer called up once everyone was in, "Remember as soon as the hanger opens we have about ten minutes to get as far as we can." Metalloid took that into account and once it was clear they shot off.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told the League?" NightStalker questioned.

"Don't worry its just recon." Archer informed. Archer then turned serious.

"I need to know what your powers are so that if things go bad we have a plan."

"…I can control time and I'm a hacker." Infinity informed bluntly. Mocking J spoke up in a quite voice next,

"I'm a hacker as well, I'm skilled in acrobatics and hand to hand combat."

"Uh, well I don't have powers but I'm skilled at hacking, hand to hand combat and I know several languages." NightStalker mumbled a little though Archer still heard it.

"I can copy up to five different powers but not from tech, magic or full aliens and I can't get more than one power from the same person. They are also half the power and I have the weaknesses as well." Archer gave a nod in response.

"Do you have any powers now?"

"Flight, strength, enhanced hearing and I'm pretty sure that I have acidic blood, I was kind of out of it from a bad hit to the head." Archer lent forward and thought about all the information given to him.

"Alright, Moonix can you go up by Metalloid and direct him to where you believe the soil came from, if you need the computer there is one on the right." Archer spoke though he was still distracted. The young girl did as asked.

They were lucky that they had such a fast jet because as went it was obvious that where Moonix thought the lake was, was very far away.

"Where are we?" complained Power Star.

"We are headed to what was once the spotted lake in British Columbia, Canada." Metalloid said through the speakers.

"It's about a forty-five hour trip." Noted NightStalker earning a groan from the girl.

"The jet we barrowed is one of the faster jets we have. We should be there by tonight." Archer noted. Metalloid walked back into the main area.

"Right now the jet is on auto pilot. I'll take over flying again in a few hours but as you can see the sun is starting to rise. Moonix fell asleep in her seat." He added as an after thought. Archer nodded.

"Everyone rest, we need to be alert for tonight." The group nodded and got comfortable around the area. Archer waited until all of them fell asleep before getting up and checking on Moonix. She was shivering a little while using the table as a pillow. With a smile Archer grabbed her a blanket then went back to his seat. He had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen but he couldn't pin point what. All he could do was hope that it wasn't something too horrible.

* * *

**A.N: Yay! Longer chapter and it's actually going somewhere! I know that a lake with high salt would probably have minerals sticking to a person rather than dirt but oh well. I feel like I was going to put more... oh well. Hope you like it.**


	7. 2: Hidden Base

Red Bird walked into the base to see red everywhere.

"DAMN IT! SOMEBODY BETTER CLEAN THIS BLOOD UP!" Jester cart-wheeled to the room, a deranged smile on her blood-splattered face. She took notice of the new comer's behind Red Bird and Vyku.

"Oooo! Are they my new playmates?" she asked innocently while studding them.

"No." Red stated bluntly then seemed to think over something and gestured to Gunslinger, "Scratch that, play with him all you want." Vyku slipped past to begin cleaning the blood, which earned an approving nod from Red Bird. Striker wondered in soon after with a small frown.

"Sorry I wasn't able to clean yet I was throwing out Jester's 'toy'." His honey-yellow eyes scanned the crowd, "Who are they?" he questioned, a frown appearing as he watched his friend clean the blood.

"Kin, Agony, Armi, and Gunslinger." They could practically feel the venom as she spat out that name.

"Why are they here?" Striker's gaze slid across each person's face then moved to glance quickly at the squirming bag Red Bird had then back to the girl's face.

"Because, apparently you and Vyku are too unskilled to protect Jester unsupervised." Red Bird sighed, "We can discuss this later." Red Bird then turned to the four.

"Beds are down the corridor to the right, if a door's open it's free for the taking, bathrooms are down the left. Dinner will be ready at six. Here Striker, there are eight. You BETTER catch them all this time." With that Red Bird dumped the bag and rats fell out. Striker acted quickly and already had one clenched in his mouth. Jester giggled as she watched. Armi gave a slight scrunch of the nose to show her disgust at the sight. Red Bird turned and headed to the kitchen, which had a door to keep Striker's meals out.

"Really? Sewer rats?" Striker called with a bit of a frown.

"Yup." Red Bird called back popping the 'p'. Jester laughed as she watched the snake boy catch and swallow the rodents with a slight grimace. Agony and Armi had gone to choose their rooms, Kin had a frown as he looked at the door Red Bird went through but soon he went to explore the base. Gunslinger watched all of this before turning to Vyku who was still cleaning up the blood.

"To let one person have such power over you is stupid." He stated to the pale ginger haired boy.

"It would be more stupid to get on her nerves." Vyku stated softly with a slight shrug.

"Why would that be?" Gunslinger questioned. Vyku paused to pour some more bleach onto the floor.

"You're gathering information." Vyku stated quietly. Gunslinger didn't deny it.

"I can't really tell you anything useful and even if I could I wouldn't. I will tell you this, it's best to leave Gotham out of the conversation unless she brings it up first." Gunslinger watched Vyku quietly, mulling over some things.

"Do you know why she hates me?" He questioned. Vyku stopped what he was doing and mused out loud.

"I don't know honestly, with her it could be a number of things. She might be more stable than Jester but their thought process tends to be the same, unpredictable…" Vyku paled at what he just let slip, "Please don't tell her I said that." He continued on though before he could receive a response to that.

"If you really want to know I suggest you ask her. She tends to be the sort of person to tell someone exactly why she hates them." Vyku's voice never once rose above a soft tone one would use when comforting a small child nor did he really make eye contact, choosing to focus solely on his work. Gunslinger made a note of this as he gave a nod.

"I think I'll do that. This talk has been informative." With that the boy turned to go find Red Bird when Vyku spoke up once more,

"Knock before you enter the kitchen, she doesn't appreciate being snuck up on, especially in there."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while one reason was just trying to figure out what to do for this chapter the other two were video games and puzzles. **

**Okay so about this chapter... well first Striker eating sewer rats, yup, it's funny. Second Gunslinger since he was further trained by Deathstroke I would assume learning everything you can about the people you work with is a manditory thing so of course he's going to be gathering info and trying to find out why Red Bird wants his head. So onto Red Bird, just a note, the kitchen belongs to her, like a safe haven, so she** **_really _****hates people in it. Then there's Vyku who you finally get more out of instead of nervous stutters when Red Bird's angry. That's about it.**

**Third thing: I do have the next chapter planned out and everything i just need to type and edit it though I'm not sure when I'll get to that, hopefully soon but this weekend family is coming for my grandma's B-day. (Can't stand them) and then next weekend is Comic-con! I can't wait! But, uh, yeah, so like I said just need to type and edit.**

**Last thing, if there are specific characters you would like to see please let me know and I'll try to get them in. **

**List of people that WILL show up eventually:**

**Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Roy, Babs, Wally, Bart, Barry, Clark, Conner, maybe Megan and possibly Artemis.**

**.**

**There are probably others i had in mind but they were the main ones I remembered (It's late)**


	8. 1: Spotted Lake, Canada

Archer waited until everyone was awake to begin.

"Alright, we're going to split off into groups to cover better ground. Power Star is with Moonix, Mocking J and Infinity are a team, Legion and Metalloid, and Nightstalker, you're with me. Remember this is just recon, do NOT engage unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" Everyone gave a nod of the head in response. Archer gave one back while Metalloid went back to the helm.

"We are about seven miles from the spot."

"Land here." Archer ordered, "We don't need to be found so early." Slowly the ship landed in a clearing. With everyone off the ship Archer gave them all a com. Link.

"Keep in contact at all times." With that the group continued forward.

"The area around this lake, when it still had water, used to be more like a desert rather than a forest." Moonix's voice came through the link.

"Must have been a really long time since then considering all this plant life, it's like a forest now." Nightstalker mumbled more to himself than anything, but Archer agreed as he ducked under a branch.

"Hey there's someone up ahead." Mocking J whispered.

"Can you get around them with out then seeing you?"

"Yes." Infinity answered. The other groups paused waiting for some word from the girls, all they got was silence.

"Could they have hit a dead zone?" Legion asked.

"No." it was Power Star who answered. Archer frowned as he motioned Nightstalker to follow.

"I don't like this, stick together if you see ANYTHING contact someone immediately. If any of you spot Infinity or Mocking J do not get to close it could be a trap."

"Hey I think I see something." Came Metalloid, "It's a glowing up ahead."

"We'll – GAHH!" came Legion's yell.

"Legion? METALLOID?" came Power Star's panicked shouting.

"Star, keep quiet!" Archer hissed. Her shouting became muffled.

"I've quieted her." Moonix informed.

"Okay, how far ahead are you to us?" Archer asked as Nightstalker scanned the area as they slowly made their way through the trees.

"Approximately .5 miles." Informed Moonix.

"Okay we'll be there soon.

"No-!" Power Star was cut off again. Archer cursed.

"Moonix? Power Star?" Nightstalker asked. Silence confirmed what the two already knew.

"Damn. Okay so Nightstalker, can you trace where they last made contact?" Archer asked. Nightstalker gave a nod and started messing with a wrist computer.

"It seems that they were all in the same general area. About another ten yards." Archer frowned and cursed again. He took a deep breath before turning to Nightstalker.

"We aren't able to do this alone." The other gave a hesitant nod in agreement.

"I'm calling the league." Archer decided but before he could he felt a strong presence approaching. The feeling kept getting heavier and heavier, pressing him to the ground. He struggled to stay up.

"No you aren't." came a cold female voice that held some glee. Archer tried turning his head but all that he could see was NightStalker's twitching form and a pair of black-heeled boots.

"Now let's take you to the others shall we?" Blackness took over.

"Who are they?" That was the first thing anyone heard as the group of young heroes woke up.

"No idea but that one mentioned the league so probably baby heroes." As visions cleared the first things that were noticed were the two people. The girl was slightly shorter than the male. She wore a dark red corset, black skin-tight pants along with black knee high heeled boots. Her long black hair cascaded down to her elbows and curled slightly at the bottom. Light grey eyes glanced at them and deep red lips curled up into a smile.

"Ooo! Looky they're up!" The young man turned around. He wore a dark grey dress shirt under a deep blue vest with silver buttons along with black dress pants and shoes. A mask, matching the blue of his vest but with intricate silver designs and black writing, started at his forehead before ending at his nose. Light grey eyes hinted with blue ran over each person slowly but seemed to linger on Archer and Nightstalker making the duo uncomfortable.

"Maestro!" called the girl snapping the other out of his staring to the relief of the others.

"Yes Enchantra?"

"Are you sure it's here?" She asked twirling a strand of hair. His expression changed.

"Yes. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good, I'm bored." A scowl appeared on her face, "It seems another rat got in." The scowl turned to a strange grin.

"I'll be back you keep an eye on them."

"Sure thing." The smirk turned predatory as he raked his eyes over the nearest of the two boys, which happened to be Nightstalker. Enchantra wondered off leaving the teen's with Maestro.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" Maestro asked as he walked over to Nightstalker, who's face was burning red.

"Leave him alone!" one of the girl's yelled; Archer thought it was Mocking J but couldn't be sure. Maestro looked at whoever spoke with a blank face.

"What are you doing?" demanded Archer, trying to take this unknown man's attention away from his team. Slowly he slid his gaze from her and locked eyes with him through his mask. He stared for sometime before allowing a smirk to appear.

"Feisty." He murmured walking over. Archer schooled his expression into a blank face, like the one he's seen Batman wear when Superman or Green Arrow are being particularly annoying or stupid. Maestro gently gripped his chin and tilted it upward.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Shrieked Power Star. Maestro tensed, cracked his neck, then smiled pleasantly though Archer had could see the anger in his eyes. Before the other could move Archer spoke,

"Power Star, stay quiet." Maestro relaxed.

"Yes do stay quiet. So what exactly do you want to know?" Maestro asked Archer. Raising a brow in disbelief the first thing that was asked was,

"You're just going to tell me the answer to whatever I ask?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"For one, as far as I can see none of you have any sort of magic so neither Enchantra nor I really have anything to worry about." With narrowed eyes Archer asked,

"What's the other reason?"

"Well I can't really say no to someone as… enticing as you are." Archer suppressed his unease and decided to try and use the situation to the best of his advantage.

"Who are you?" Maestro blinked and finally let go of his face.

"I never introduced myself? How rude of me. My name is Maestro. I'm assuming you would like to know my ability?" A curt nod was given, "You know how people say there is a magic to music, I am able to harvest the power in music and use it to my advantage. I can use any means of music be it an instrument or singing and cast spells by it. Now Enchantra I can't tell you anything about her since I see her as a younger sister and don't wish to anger her."

"Why are you here?"

"Enchantra is helping me find something special."

"What?" Maestro smirked and lent towards Archer.

"Now that answer requires something in return." Archer did his best not to show his discomfort as the other's face moved closer. Before anything else could happen a large explosion erupted, splintering the wood. Maestro was hit in the head, and suddenly they all could move again. In the smoke the teens could see a figure's out line in the smoke.

"Oh please say you're on my side." Came the tired voice of a girl.

* * *

**A.N: Yay! New chapter, I hope you guys like it. Just a heads up nothing is going to happen between Maestro and any of the others unless asked. But he is just going to act like that kind of creepy character. Second I don't know what it was anymore.**

**Alright so someone asked if the character request is specifically for Young Justice, and no it isn't I mean I'm adding Dami in it, I'll just have to do some research to have an idea on how they act.**

**last thing, I want to know what people think of Power Star. Please be honest, you can be rude if you don't like her and nice if you do. I'm just curious because i know how I want her to be seen as and I'm wondering if others see her as that.**

**Next chapter: Gunslinger confronts Red Bird, Striker talks to Vyku and Jester pesters the others.**


	9. 3: Hidden Base

Gunslinger easily found the kitchen in the small hide out. Remembering Vyku's advice he knocked before entering. When he entered Red Bird was savagely cutting up some carrots. Right now she was in casual cloths of her black pants, a black tank top and black sniper gloves. He lent against the wall, waiting for her to notice he was there. Spinning around on her boots she grabbed some more vegetables, completely ignoring him.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Gunslinger asked.

"If it will get you to leave, yes." Red Bird growled. Gunslinger sighed in exasperation.

"Are you here for a reason? Or do you honestly want me to stab you?"

"Actually yes. As far as I can see you have no reason to dislike me yet but you're acting uncivil. Why?" Red Bird stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at him.

"You want to know why?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

"I know your mentor." She practically spat the word, "I want nothing to do with him and I want nothing to do with you!"

"So you hate me for my mentor?"

"YOU ALMOST GOT MY FATHER KILLED!" She shouted, her hands clenched and shaking. It was silent for a few moments before she seemed to notice what she had said. In that moment her whole posture changed to an almost dead look. Turning around she said in a blank voice.

"You should get out of the kitchen now, I need to finish cooking." Gunslinger thought for a moment before deciding that it would be best, he could always figure the rest out later anyway. Once he was out Red Bird mechanically finished cooking she allowed her hands to tremble. Shakily she slid down with her back against the cupboard and pulled out a cell. She dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey… yeah I'm good, just missed you…"

Jester was skipping around; Striker had finished his meal and decided to hunt down Vyku while Red Bird was cooking. She was bored. She looked into Kin's room to see him talking to kids but didn't really care so she went off to find one of the new girls. Jester went to Agony's room only to find the door locked. At first she thought about just breaking the door but remembering the last time she gave a pout and cartwheeled to Armi's room. A large grin appeared as she found the girl finishing putting her things away.

"Hi!" greeted Jester with a slightly twisted smile on her face.

"Oh." Was the response she received. Jester stood innocently except for her smile.

"Red Bird said I couldn't 'play' with you guys but she didn't say I couldn't _play_ with you." Armi looked slightly confused by what the green haired girl said but gave a nod to continue anyway.

"I was wondering since the other's were busy if you could help me. I mean I need to properly greet the others and if you help I won't do anything to you." Armi thought it over before speaking,

"We aren't allowed to kill or severely injure."

"_You_ aren't allowed to, I'll just get scolded by Red Bird and maybe Striker but I won't get any new toys if I kill 'allies'." Armi thought for a few more moments before giving a nod. Jester cheered happily.

"Yay! Let's get started!"

Striker found Vyku in his room staring a picture.

"You okay Tin man?" Striker asked sitting down.

"I'm fine, I just miss her." Striker gave a nod in understanding.

"So, how did it go, being stuck alone with Red?" Striker questioned with slight worry.

"Not that bad actually, she even listened to me."

"See, she isn't that bad." Vyku frowned slightly.

"Yeah, fine now until she finds out what I am and destroys me." Striker sighed,

"We've known her for a while now, at least two years. She knows you and if she finds out I highly doubt she'll destroy you." Vyku gave a week smile to which Striker's grin turned poisonous as he continued, "Just maim you."

"Fangs." Vyku said in a whinny voice. Striker laughed at his friend in response.

"So how long do you think it will take for Jester to 'greet' the others?" Striker mused. Suddenly there was a lot of shouting and cursing.

"I guess that answers that." Vyku said snickering.

"We better do damage control."

"Agreed. Jester's lucky that she's under protection." Silently Striker agreed.

* * *

**A.N: Yay two chapters in one day, too bad this is so scattered and short. **

**I JUST FIGURED OUT WHERE TO GO WITH THE VILLAIN SIDE OF THINGS! So now there will be a better plot and stuff.**


End file.
